The Best Gift Ever
by Sacchi21
Summary: Fic. special untuk ulang tahun hasubando Sacchi tercintah, Kise Ryota :D Kise X Reader :D Fans Kise silahkan merapat :D Happy Reading! \:D/


**The Best Gift Ever**

 **Author :**

Sacchi

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairing :**

Kise Ryota x Reader

 **Warning :**

Typo bertebaran, cerita ga jelas, OOC (maybe), bikin baper (maybe), etc.

 **ー** **Normal POV** **ー**

Seorang gadis tengah duduk santai ditepi sebuah danau di pinggir kota. Hembusan angin yang lembut membelai surai coklat panjangnya, membuat helaian-helaian sutra yang digerai itu tampak menari-nari dengan tenang. Tak bergerak. Gadis itu hanya menikmati belaian sang angin sambil memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, ini adalah hal yang paling dirindukannya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Menjadi dirinya sendiri, tanpa ada yang mengganggu, tak ada penyamaran, tak ada rambut yang dikepang dua dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah tak ada kecamata tebal yang membantu penyamarannya selama ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berada diluar rumah tanpa penyamaran dengan seragam barunya.

(F/N) (L/N), gadis super populer yang memiliki paras cantik, tubuh langsing, otak encer, senyum manis, baik hati dan terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang ahli bela diri. Sempurna, huh? Omong kosong, tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Tak melihat kekurangannya? Baiklah, kalian akan segera mengetahuinya.

Gadis cantik itu terpaksa sering pindah sekolah karena parasnya yang selalu menarik perhatian orang lain. Membuatnya sering diganggu oleh lawan jenis ーyang tentu saja bisa ia lawan dengan mudah jika ia tergangguー dan parahnya, kelebihannya itu membuatnya belum pernah mendapatkan seseorang yang disebut 'teman' yang tulus, karena beberapa mereka yang menyebut dirinya 'teman' hanya orang-orang yang memanfaatkan kepopulerannya ataupun otak encernya dan satu lagi yang paling sering dimanfaatkan, kebaikan hatinya. Tentu saja, 'teman-teman'-nya akan menghilang setelah mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Saat itulah kepercayaan dirinya untuk mendapatkan seorang teman yang tulus perlahan-lahan sirna, saat itu pula ia memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah untuk terakhir kalinya.

(F/N) yang kini menjadi siswi Kaijo High telah menemukan beberapa orang yang benar-benar bisa ia sebut sebagai teman. Teman pertamanya ーmungkin sekarang bisa disebut sahabatー adalah Si Blonde ace tim basket Kaijo High sekaligus salah satu anggota GoM. Meskipun pemuda atletis yang baru dikenalnya itu adalah sosok yang berisik dan terkadang membuatnya terganggu, (F/N) tak masalah dengan itu karena ia percaya Kise Ryota adalah seseorang yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menyelamatkannya. Karena Kise pula, (F/N) kini memiliki beberapa orang yang bisa ia andalkan saat berada di sekolah. Mengingat ia dekat dengan Kise, tentu saja ia sering mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari pada fangirls Kise. Gadis bermanik sapphire itu tak pernah mempedulikan mereka. Pernah sekali ia hampir di kepung oleh beberapa orang dari mereka, namun karena keahlian bela dirinya, justru yang mengepunglah yang tak berdaya. Setelah kejadian itu, tak ada yang berani mengganggunya.

"(F/N)-cchi~~~~", terdengar seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan

"tch! lagi-lagi makhluk berisik itu", gumam (F/N). Ya, tanpa menolehpun (F/N) tau siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"(F/N)-cchi~~~", teriaknya lagi. Sekarang (F/N) bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat

"lebih baik aku mengabaikannya saja", gumamnya lagi

"Hidoi-ssu! kenapa kau mengabaikanku, (F/N)-cchi?", rengek seorang pemuda blonde yang kini memeluknya dari belakang.

"Baka Kise! Le-lepaskan aku!", pinta gadis itu, sekarang wajahnya lebih merah dari tomat dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan tiba-tiba dari sahabat pirangnya

"Iie. Ini hukuman karena kau mengabaikanku", kata pemuda yang memeluknya dengan enteng

"Dan sudah kubilang-ssu, cobalah panggil aku dengan nama depanku", lanjutnya

"Iie. Kise lebih mudah diucapkan. Ryota terlalu sulit"

"Hidoi! Kau baru saja mengatakannya-ssu~", katanya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya

"Itu tadi hanya contoh. Dan kapan kau akan melepaskanku?"

"Hontouni hidoi yo, (F/N)-cchi~"

"Lepaskan aku, baka! fansmu akan membunuhku jika mereka melihat ini"

"Iie, mereka tak akan bisa melakukannya, (F/N)-cchi. Karena kau akan menghabisi mereka lebih dulu", kata si blondie dengan lembut.

"Haha... bagaimana kalau beberapa dari mereka lebih hebat dariku"

"Tidak mungkin, (F/N)-cchi yang terhebat. Aku juga tidak yakin mereka mau repot-repot belajar bela diri sepertimu"

"Tch! Kau selalu bisa saja membuatku senang. Kau tahu Kise, itu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan darimu", kata gadis bersurai coklat itu yang kini menyandakan kepalanya di dada sahabat pirangnya

"Aku tidak mencoba membuatmu senang, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu, sebenarnya saat itu aku melihatnya"

"Huh? Apa?", (F/N) terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kise, ia langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap si blondie itu. Tapi Kise mengembalikan posisi (F/N) dan kini memeluknya lebih erat

"Saat kau pertama kali masuk, aku melihatnya. Saat jam makan siang, kau menikmati makan siangmu di halaman belakang, kan?", tanya Kise memastikan

"Hm"

"Aku melihat mereka mendatangimu dan hampir melakukan hal buruk padamu. Sebenarnya aku hampir tak percaya, tapi aku melihatnya sendiri. Kau menghabisi mereka lebih dulu", jelas Ace Elite Blue itu diiringi dengan tawa ringan

"Kau melihatnya? Itu memalukan! Dan kalau kau melihatnya kenapa kau tidak datang?"

"Karena kau akan semakin kerepotan kalau aku datang"

"Haha... kau benar juga", (F/N) setuju dengan perkataan Kise. Ya, kalian tahu sendiri apa yang mereka maksud.

Kise masih memeluk (F/N) dari belakang, sedangkan (F/N) menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sahabat blondie yang tengah memeluknya. Nyaman. Aman. Itulah yang dirasakan (F/N) saat bersama pemuda atletis itu. Suara gemericik air danau yang menenangkan, cicitan burung menjadi melody alami yang memanjakan indra pendegaran dan belaian angin yang seakan menjadi selimut bagi keduanya. Kedua remaja itu tetap pada posisi yang sama sampai lima belas menit berlalu.

"Oi Kise, kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika kemarin?", tanya (F/N) tiba-tiba

"E-eh? Aku melupakannya", jawab sang model dengan aura suram

"Sudah kuduga. Lepaskan aku, aku akan membantumu mengerjakannya"

"Hidoi-ssu! Aku masih ingin seperti ini-ssu"

"Tch! Aku tak akan pernah mengijikanmu menyalin milikku. Sudahlah lepaskan aku"

"Setelah kita selesai, aku boleh memelukmu lagi?", tanya Kise dengan nada manjanya

"Jangan berharap", jawab gadis bersurai panjang itu langsung berdiri, membuat sahabat pirangnya jatuh kebelakang

"(F/N)-cchi~ bantu aku berdiri-ssu~", rengeknya

"Kise Ryota kau bukan anak kecil, ayolah sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk membantumu mengerjakan PR mu"

"Iie. Sebelum kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku, aku tak akan beranjak dari sini"

"Sudah kubilang itu menyusahkan. Kau hanya punya tiga detik. Satu... dua... ti-"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi cobalah untuk memanggilku dengan nama depanku, ne, (F/N)-cchi?"

"Aku tidak berjanji"

"Hidoi-ssu!"

"Urusai!"

(F/N) sedikit mempercepat langkahnya setiap kali Kise mencoba untuk merangkulnya, membuat model rupawan itu merengek sepanjang perjalanan. Ya, begitulah keseharian mereka. Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih, tapi merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Mungkinkah mereka sebenarnya memiliki perasaan satu sama lain namun tak menyadarinya? Biarlah author yang menjawabnya *eh bukan* Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya.

"(F/N)-chaaan~~", (F/N) mendengar suara berisik saat baru sampai di kediaman Kise

"Calon adik ipar~~", suara berisik lain. Untung saja gadis bermanik sapphire itu sudah kebal dengan suara-suara berisik itu

"Konnichiwa, Ryoko-nee, Yuiko-nee", sapa (F/N) sambil tersenyum. Kedua suara berisik tadi adalah suara dari dua kaka perempuan Kise yang kebetulan berada di rumah.

"Ara~ calon menantuku datang berkunjung ya?", kata ibu Kise dengan nada ceria saat melihat putranya mengajak masuk gadis bersurai coklat panjang

"Nee-san, Kaa-san~ Jangan ambil (F/N)-cchi dariku~~ Hiks...", rengek Kise

"Gomen ne, Ryota-kun, Kaa-san terlalu senang karena (F/N)-chan datang kesini. Ajaklah dia keruanganmu, Kaa-san akan siapkan snack untuk kalian"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, bibi. Aku hanya ingin membantu Ryo-kun mengerjakan PR", tolak (F/N) dengan sopan

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan malam disini. Bibi akan menelpon rumahmu"

"Etto... kenapa aku jadi merepotkan bibi begini?"

"Iie. Tidak merepotkan sama sekali, kok. Karena Ryoko dan Yuiko pulang ke rumah hari ini, bibi berencana masak banyak"

"Kalau begitu baikalh"

"Yeay (F/N)-cchi makan malam disini!", seru Kise seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru

"Ano.. bibi, ijinkan aku membantu bibi daripada aku harus berdua bersama si berisik ini"

"Hidoi yo, (F/N)-cchi~"

"Baka otouto! Berhentilah merengek kalau kau tak ingin (F/N)-chan meninggalkanmu"

"Demo, Yuiko-nee...", protes Kise

"Iie, Yuiko. Jika dia masih terus merengek seperti anak kecil, aku akan menjauhkan (F/N)-chan darinya"

"Hidoi-ssu!"

"Cepatlah kerjakan PR mu Ryota-kun atau Kaa-san benar-benar mengambil (F/N)-chan untuk membantu ibu memasak", perintah Ibu Kise pada putra blondienya

"Hai, Kaa-san!"

"Jangan lakukan hal lain selain mengerjakan PR, Ryota. Kalau kau melakukan hal aneh pada calon putriku, aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya lagi", tiba-tiba suara Ayah Kise yang entah datang darimana ikut bergabung mengingatkan model blondie itu. Sepertinya keluarga Kise lebih sayang pada (F/N) daripada dirinya. Poor Kise.

Acara membantu Kise mengerjakan PR-nya harus berhenti di tengah jalan karena sudah memasuki jam makan malam. (F/N) memang sudah sering berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Kise, namun ini pertama kalinya ia makan malam disana. Tentu saja (F/N) merasa sedikit tak enak hati, karena seharusnya makan malam ini untuk merayakan kepulangan kedua kakak perempuan Kise yang kebetulan berada dirumah secara bersamaan, namun ia malah berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Akan tetapi rasa tak enak itu sirna ketika mereka semua memperlakukan (F/N) seperti bagian dari keluarga Kise. Makan malam berjalan menyenangkan karena tak ada satupun dari mereka ーkeluarga Kiseー yang tidak berhenti menggoda sang ace Elite Blue itu. Sepertinya (F/N) memang sudah diharapkan untuk menjadi bagian keluarga Kise.

*skip*

Suara cicitan burung menandakan cuaca cerah hari ini. Sinar sang surya menerobos masuk tanpa permisi melalui celah jendela kaca kamar sang putri yang masih terlelap. Perlahan gadis berparas cantik itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manik sapphirenya yang sama cerahnya dengan langit pagi ini. Sebelah tangannya meraba-raba nakas disebelah kiri tempat tidurnya mencari sesuatu, sedangkan yang lain sibuk menyisir surai coklat panjangnya. Ponsel. Akhirnya ia menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Gadis mungil itu terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya, kemudian meletakkannya ditempat semula. Ia mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ia pakai kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Entah apa yang merasuki (F/N), yang jelas ia menjadi bersemangat luar biasa saat keluar dari kamarnya. Menyantap sarapannya dengan sesekali melirik ponsel yang ia letakkan disebelah piringnya. Apakah gadis ini sedang menunggu sesuatu? Mungkin saja iya. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan mencuci piringnya, (F/N) langsung menuju sofa empuk dan menyambar remote televisi yang berada di atas meja didepannya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"(F/N)-chan. Kekasihmu datang", belum sempat (F/N) beranjak dari sofa untuk membuka pintunya

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau dia bukan kekasihku, Kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san tau kalau kau menyukainya. Berhentilah bersikap tsundere seperti itu", bisik Ibu (F/N) pada putrinya

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukai makhluk berisik seperti dia, Kaa-san", bantah (F/N)

"Hidoi-ssu! Tak apa kalau (F/N)-cchi tak menyukaiku, bibi. Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku"

"Tch! Jangan banyak berharap"

"Mou~ (F/N)-cchi, sejak kapan kau menjadi makhluk tsundere seperti Midorima-cchi?"

"Aku tidak tsundere, baka. Sudahlah ayo cepat berangkat sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

"Hihi.. kalian benar-benar manis. (F/N), percayalah pada Kaa-san. Cepat atau lambat kalian akan menjadi sepasang kekasih"

"Ke-kekasih?"

"Berhentilah menggoda, Kaa-san"

"Ryo-chan sepertinya sudah mengharapkannya"

"Iie... (F/N)-cchi menjadi temanku sudah lebih dari cukup, bibi"

"Jangan menyerah, Ryo-chan"

"Terserahlah. Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu. Makhluk kuning berisik ini memaksaku untuk menemaninya untuk photo shoot-nya hari ini"

"Hm. Itterashai. Kise-kun kemarilah sebentar"

"Hai! Ada apa bibi?", Kise mendekat kemudian ibu (F/N) terlihat membisikkan sesuatu padanya

"Hontou ni?"

"Hai. Jagalah putriku dengan baik, tinggalkan saja dia di jalan kalau belaku kasar padamu ne, Kise-kun"

"Kaa-san!"

"Iie, aku tak akan meninggakan (F/N)-cchi apapun yang terjadi. Kami berangkat, bibi. Itekimasu~"

"Itterashai~"

Benar, photo shoot. Tentu saja hal yang dikatakan (F/N) benar mengingat Kise adalah seorang model muda yang sedang naik daun. (F/N) sendiri juga masih tak mengerti mengapa ia mau menerima permintaan sang model untuk menemaninya hari ini. Akankah ia menyesali keputusannya? Tidak tahu, cerita ini belum berakhir.

Menemani Ace tim basket Kaijo High itu benar-benar hal yang terduga oleh (F/N). Ia mengira ia hanya perlu menunggu sementara sahabat blondienya itu melakukan photo shoot. Tapi dugaannya salah besar, ia harus benar-benar menemani model tampan itu, dalam arti menjadi partner photo shoot nya. Setidaknya (F/N) sudah mencoba untuk menolak dan sang manager malah mengatakan bahwa Kise tidak mau melakukan photo shoot dengan model perempuan kecuali ia yang akan membawa model perempuannya sendiri. Sangat menyebalkan bagi (F/N). Untung saja semua kostum dan properti sudah disiapkan dari sana. Tak mungkin kan (F/N) mengenakan jeans, T-shirt longgar dan sneakers yang biasa-biasa saja untuk photo shoot? Mengetahui bahwa dia harus menjadi partner dadakan, (F/N) kesal luar biasa. Tapi bagaimanapun juga kalau itu demi sahabat berisiknya, ia akan melakukannya.

Hanya dalam waktu setengah jam, (F/N) menjadi sosok seorang putri. Gaun beige yang membalut tubuh (F/N) tampak serasi dengan pakaian ala pangeran berwarna putih yang dikenakan oleh Kise. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai hanya saja ditambah aksesoris untuk mempercantik penampilannya. Tak lupa juga dengan makeup natural yang terpoles diwajahnya. Mereka berdua seperti pasangan pangeran dan putri di kisah dongeng. Cantik dan tampan.

Setelah photo shoot yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan itu berakhir, (F/N) dipaksa Kise untuk ikut dirinya berbelanja. Alih-alih berbelanja untuk dirinya sendiri, Kise justru membelikan ini dan itu untuk (F/N) katanya semua barang itu sebagai tanda terimakasih karena telah menjadi partner photo shootnya. (F/N) yang terus-menerus menolaknya, justru mendapat lebih banyak barang lagi dari Kise. Entah itu pakaian, sepatu, aksesoris atau apapun itu, Kise tanpa ragu membelikan semua itu untuknya. Hari mulai gelap saat mereka selesai berbelanja. Kise yang ingin mengajak makan malam (F/N) di sebuah restoran mewah tentu saja langsung mendapat penolakan mentah-mentah dari (F/N), katena menurut (F/N) itu terlalu berlebihan. Cukup dengan barang-barang yang ia belikan di mall yang terpaksa (F/N) terima. Akhirnya mereka makan malam di Maji Burger, restoran cepat saji yang sering mereka kunjungi saat pulang telat dari sekolah. Itupun (F/N) harus terpaksa lagi menerima traktiran dari Kise. Gadis bermata sapphire itu juga tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh sahabat blondienya itu.

Setelah makan malam mereka berdua berjalan menuju taman yang juga sering mereka kunjungi untuk melepas stress yang terkadang menghantui mereka. Kedua remaja itu duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada ditaman itu. Sambil mengagumi indahnya langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang mereka terlihat mencari rasi bintang masing-masing.

"Ne, (F/N)-cchi"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku tak akan meninggalkanmu kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau hanya boleh meninggalkanku ketika aku meninggalkanmu lebih dulu, Kise", canda (F/N) dengan diikuti tawa kecil dari keduanya

"Iie. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu meskipun kau meninggalkanku", balas Kise kali ini dengan nada serius diiringi datangnya angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang membuat (F/N) merinding kedinginan

"Kau kedinginan?", tanya Kise sembari mwmbuka jaket yang ia kenakan

"Iie. Daijoubu"

"Pakailah ini, aku tak ingin kau sakit", perintah Kise menyelimuti (F/N) dengan jaketnya

"Demo, Kise-kun. Nanti malah kau yang akan sakit", kata (F/N) mencoba menolaknya

"Tenanglah, staminaku lebih kuat. Ngomong-ngomong, (F/N), kenapa kau memanggilku Kise lagi?"

"Huh? Memangnya aku pernah memanggilmu dengan nama lain?"

"Kemarin kau memanggiku 'Ryo-kun' di depan Kaa-san"

"Eh? Aku tidak ingat, mungkin itu hanya contoh"

"Hidoi-ssu!"

"Haha... Kau lucu saat bertingkah seperti anak kecil"

"Eh? Kau tidak membencinya?", (F/N) menggeleng

"Hontou ni?", dijawab dengan anggukan

"Kalau begitu kau mau menjadi kekasihku?", hening

"A-apa m-maksudmu?", kini giliran (F/N) yang bertanya dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"Eh? (F/N)-chhi, kenapa wajahmu merah? apa kau demam", Kise yang panik langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa dahi (F/N) apakah demam atau tidak tapi tangannya ditepis oleh gadis cantik itu

"I-iie. Daijoubu"

"(F/N)-cchi, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Tidak"

"Hidoi-ssu! Kau langsung menjawabnya!"

"Hahaha"

"Jangan tertawa! Ini tidak lucu", sekarang Kise pura-pura kesal

"Ryota-kun, kalau kau marah padaku, aku pulang saja ya?"

"Eh? Kau memanggilku Ryota!"

"Tidak. Itu hanya contoh. Hahaha"

"(F/N)-cchi, berhentilah menggodaku-ssu~"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba memanggilmu Ryota mulai saat ini"

"Yeay! (F/N)-cchi memanggilku Ryota!", saking senangnya, Kise sampai melompat dan menari-nari tak jelas membuat (F/N) tertawa lepas

"Hahahaha. Ryota, berhentilah bertingkah konyol. Hahahaha"

"Aku menyayangimu, (F/N)-cchi~~", ucapnya sambil memeluk (F/N)

"Haha. Tapi aku tidak menyayangimu, Ryota-kun"

"Uso. Bibi bilang tadi pagi kau bahagia sekali saat menungguku datang"

"Kaa-san mengatakannya?"

"Hn"

"Heh~"

"(F/N)-cchi, dengarkan aku. Kali ini aku tidak bercanda"

"Whoaa Ryota-kun dalam mode serius. Hahaha"

"(F/N)-cchi~~"

"Hahaha. Hai hai, baiklah aku akan mendengarkanmu, cepatlah lanjutkan "

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, (F/N)-cchi. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku bersedia menunggumu"

"Aku tak percaya seorang model terkenak mengatakan hal ini padaku. Ryota-kun, aku terharu~~"

"(F/N)−cchi~~"

"Hahah. Gomen, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menunggu, Ryota-kun"

"Hontou ni? Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau menerimaku?", terjawab dengan anggukan kecil

"Yeay! (F/N)-cchi menjadi kekasihku!"

"Sstt... jangan berteriak seperti itu, baka! bagaimana jika ada fangirlmu yang mendengarnya?"

"Biarkan mereka tahu"

"Tidak! mereka akan membunuhku"

"Itu tak akan terjadi, (F/N)-cchi. Karena mulai sekarang aku yang akan melindungimu"

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi jangan biarkan mereka tahu sekarang"

"Hahaha baiklah, akan kulakukan apapun untukmu kalau itu membuatmu senang"

"Terserahlah"

"(F/N)-cchi, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari Sabtu"

"Bukan"

"Akhir Pekan"

"Bukan"

"Lalu apa?"

"Benar kau tidak tahu?"

"Setahuku ini akhir pekan dan hari sabtu. Aku tak tahu apapun lagi selain itu"

"Hari ini ulang tahunku"

"Huh? Apa? Kau bercanda kan?"

"Iie. aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, (F/N)-cchi"

"Gomen ne"

"Nande?"

"Gomen, aku tak tahu hari ulang tahunmu"

"Daijoubu. Mulai hari ini, kupastikan kau akan mengingatnya"

"Um. Wakatta. Tapi seharusnya hari ini aku yang mentraktirmu dan segala macam, tapi... ini..."

"Iie. Daijoubu, (F/N)-cchi. Hanya bersamamu seharian ini aku sudah merasa senang"

"Arigatou ne, Ryota-kun"

"Hai. Kau pasti haus, tunggu disini sebentar, ne (F/N)-cchi"

"Ti-tidak...", belum sempat (F/N) melanjutkan perkataannya, Kise sudah menghilang dari pandangannya

*a few minutes later*

ーKise's POVー

"Gomen, (F/N)-cchi kalau aku terlalu-", saat aku kembali aku melihat (F/N)-cchi tertidur dibangku dimana kami berdua duduk. Ah, dia pasti kelelahan. Aku mendekatinya dengan perlahan, mecoba untuk tidak membangunkannya. Wajahnya polos sekali saat ia tertidur sampai membuatku lupa kalau terkadang ia mengatakan hal-hal yang sedikit kejam. Aku menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Cantik. Tak heran jika ia susah payah menyamar untuk menghindari gangguan dari lawan jenisnya. Aku merasa beruntung menemukannya, menyelamatkannya dan sekarang aku memilikinya sebagai kekasihku. Arigatou, Kami-sama engkau mempertemukan kami. Setidaknya kami sama-sama tulus saling mencuntai, bukan mencintai karena kelebihan masing-masing.

ーNormal POVー

Kise menaikkan (F/N) kepunggungnya dengan hati-hati. Ia sama sekali tak ingin membangunkan gadis itu. Ia juga membawakan semua belanjaan yang ia beli untuk (F/N). Ternyata model berisik ini bisa juga menjadi seorang pria sejati.

Untung saja rumah (F/N) tak jauh dari taman yang mereka kunjungi. Sampai dirumah (F/N), Ibu (F/N) langsung mengkode(?) Kise untuk membawa putrinya ke kamarnyaーkamar (F/N). Pemuda blondie itu mengerti dan langsung membawa (F/N) ke kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati, Kise menurunkan (F/N) dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Setelah menyelimuti kekasihnya dan hendak berbalik, tiba-tiba Kise merasakan lengan bajunya ditarik.

"Eh? Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Jangan pergi, Ryota-kun", pinta (F/N) dengan setengah sadar

"Tapi aku harus pulang, maaf membangunkanmu, (F/N)-cchi", balas Kise dengan lembut

"Mendekatlah, Ryota-kun", Kise menuruti permintaan kekasihnya dan...

'Chup', Kise terkejut mendapati kekasihnya menciumnya, tapi ia membalas ciuman itu. Hanya ciuman singkat.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu, Ryota-kun"

"A-arigatou. Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku, (F/N)-cchi"

"Hihi. Itu juga ciuman pertamaku, baka. Temani aku sampai tertidur kembali, ne?"

"Um. Baiklah, apapun demi (F/N)-cchi"

"Arigatou, Ryota-kun. Suki da yo"

"Ore mo. Suki da yo, (F/N)-cchi. You know, today is the best birthday gift ever", itulah kalimat terakhir yang (F/N) dengar sebelum ia menuju alam mimpi

*Keesokan harinya*

"Sepertinya kemarin ada yang mengatakan tak akan menyukai makhluk berisik", kata ibu (F/N) saat melihat putrinya turun dari kamarnya

"Huh? Apa maksud Kaa-san"

"iie. Nan demo nai"

"Kaa-san!"

"Setidaknya Kaa-san tahu kalau kau itu seorang gadis Tsundere yang mengatakan tak akan menyukai makhluk berisik seperti Ryo-can,tapi sepulang dari menemaninya untuk photo shoot malah sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih"

"Huh? Bagaimana Kaa-san tahu?"

"Ini", kata Ibu (F/N) singkat sambil menunjukan ponselnya kepada putrinya. (F/N) langsung membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, mencoba mengambil ponsel Ibunya. Sayang, dia tak mendapatkannya karena ibunya memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya kembali danlangsung menuju dapur.

"Kaa-san! Kumohon, hapus gambar memalukan itu~~", rengek (F/N) mengejar ibunya

"Iie. Kaa-san tak akan menghapusnya"

"Kaa-san. Aku tak ingin Otou-san membunuh Ryota~~"

"Tenang saja, itu tak akan terjadi karena ini ide Otou-sanmu"

"Kaa-san!"

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Ibu dan anak. Ngomong=ngomong gambar di ponsel ibu (F/N) tadi adalah…. Silahkan isi dengan imajinasi reader-chan sendiri

 **THE END**

OTANJOUI OMEDETPU, KISE RYOTA! :* :* :*  
Btw, ini fic sengaja Sacchi buat untuk ulang tahun Hasubando Sacchi tercintah, Kise Ryota :*

Marathon nulisnya. Termasuk sebentar bagi newbie seperti saya :'v

Tiga hari, di sela-sela kerjaan yang ga sedikit :'3

Tambahan, fic ini baru selesai lagsung Sacchi publish jadi belum Sacchi edit demi publish di hari ulang tahun Ryota :3

So, maaf kalau ada typo dan semacamnya. Kalau ada waktu, akan Sacchi edit :D

Jaa ne, Reader-chan~~ :v :v


End file.
